Doctora corazón
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Zuko salió del salón de té rápidamente, quería a sus amigos pero no podía soportarlos cuando se ponían en planes tan cariñosos. Aang y Katara con sus estúpidos motes, Suki y Sokka besándose como si de sanguijuelas se trataran y haciendo ruidos asquerosos ¿Así se veía él cuando estaba con Mai? Se preguntó, para sumirse después en la depresión.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Principe Zuko" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

Esto sucede dos años después de terminar la serie, en el palacio de la Nación de Fuego.

* * *

Zuko salió del salón de té rápidamente, quería a sus amigos pero no podía soportarlos cuando se ponían en planes tan cariñosos. Aang y Katara con sus estúpidos motes, Suki y Sokka besándose como si de sanguijuelas se trataran y haciendo ruidos asquerosos ¿Así se veía él cuando estaba con Mai? Se preguntó, para sumirse después en la depresión.

A pesar de los dos años que ya habían pasado, aún no comprendía el porqué de su rompimiento, ellos se amaban y si se amaban debieron de haber podido superar todas sus dificultades ¿No? El amor debía de ser suficiente, "pero por lo visto no lo fue", se recordó amargamente.

—Otra vez deprimido Chispita, es que no puedes ser nunca feliz, o buscas estúpidamente cualquier razón para deprimirte— preguntó una voz sarcástica que Zuko conocía muy bien.

—No lo creo, más bien eres tú la que se las arregla para verme en mis peores momentos— comentó el Señor del fuego con la cabeza gacha.

—Bueno me encantaría escuchar tu triste historia, pero tengo hambre — cortó tajantemente la maestra tierra.

Paso de largo hacia el cuarto de donde había salido anteriormente su amigo, para volver inmediatamente después con una cara asqueada.

—Bien, creo que esos cuatro me acaban de quitar el hambre, ¡Son asquerosos!.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, por hoy seré Doctora Corazón—dijo Toph sentándose en el suelo al lado del deprimido joven.

— ¿Doctora Corazón? ¿Qué te hace pensar qué estoy así por amor?— preguntó fastidiado.

—Déjeme pensar, tal vez sea porqué desde que tu novia te dejó no has tenido ninguna relación, y detrás de esa puerta hay dos parejas que chorrean tanta miel como para empalagar un oso. No hay que ser un genio ¿No crees?— respondió Toph, sin nada de delicadeza como era habitual en ella.

—Creo que fui muy evidente— comentó el pelinegro avergonzado.

—Lo suficiente como para que una chica ciega como yo lo pudiera ver— respondió mordazmente—Anda cuéntamelo todo, no te cortes— agregó invitándolo a contar su historia, Zuko carraspeó incomodo pero después de un rato ante la expectación de la maestra Tierra comenzó a hablar.

—Mai siempre fue una chica callada e inexpresiva, cuando volví a la nación del fuego después de derrotar a mi padre, ella comenzó a ser más abierta con sus sentimientos. Todo marchaba bien Pero después yo le empecé a ocultar cosas, eso hizo que Mai se molestará y me dejará.

— ¿No confiabas en ella?

— ¡Claro que sí!— respondió al maestro fuego alterado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué le ocultabas cosas?— cuestionó la pelinegra intrigada.

— ¡Rayos, no lo sé! Solo pensé que debía enfrentar a mi padre sólo, era un episodio que debía cerrar.

— ¿Le explicaste eso a ella?

—Sí.

— ¿Y aún así te dejo?

— Ella me dijo que entendía mis razones pero que no las justificaba, que nada podría reparar la confianza que ella tenía en mí—. Respondió Zuko triste— Nos amábamos, el amor lo puede todo ¿No? ¿Entonces como es que terminamos así?

—Quien hubiera pensado que eres un chico tan cursi, Chispita—. Se mofó la pelinegra abiertamente— ¿En verdad crees esas tonterías de que el amor es eterno? —por respuesta el rostro de Zuko tomo una tonalidad carmesí, lo cual hizo reír a la maestra tierra.

—Aang y Katara se aman. Ellos se ven muy felices— se justificó.

— ¿Y por eso crees que tu amor era menos que el de ellos? — Cuestionó la maestra tierra para responderse de inmediato a sí misma — Eso es ridículo, mira Chispita nada es eterno, todo tiene un final. Incluso el amor puede acabar y el que acabe no quiere decir que no hubiese existido o que no fuese real—el Señor del fuego, guardo silencio meditabundo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo, no importa el tiempo que haya durado. Los recuerdos que compartimos y la felicidad de nuestro amor, ambas cosas existieron y estarán siempre conmigo.

—Las personas cambiamos, somos como un río en flujo continuo y quien sabe a dónde nos lleve la vida, encontraras otra amor, Chispita—terminó dirigiéndole una sonrisa—quién sabe en una de esas terminamos juntos— bromeó para después golpear con su puño el hombro de su acompañante, quien emitió un quejido—Es la forma…

—En que expresas tu amor, lo sé— completó, preguntándose cuanto sería una persona normal capaz de soportar el "amor" de Toph— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? — preguntó el maestro fuego, sorprendido de que la pelinegra tuviera tal respuesta a su problema amoroso.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir soy una persona sabia, después de todo soy la Doctora Corazón— respondió arrogante—además que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

— ¿Tu también estabas enamorada?— preguntó asombrado— ¿De quién?

—Me gustaría decírtelo, pero tú tío está a punto de llegar y ya tuve bastante sentimentalismo por hoy—alegó, el pelinegro estaba a punto de replicar cuando se percató de que en efecto su tío se acercaba hacia ellos— en serio tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento de echaras a llorar— comentó burlonamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?— cuestionó Iroh extrañado.

—Muchas parejas felices para mi gusto— comentó secamente Toph, a lo que el anciano soltó una risa.

—Bien, entiendo. Tal vez podamos tomar unos bocadillos en el jardín— sugirió su tío a lo que la joven lo siguió encantada.

Zuko la observó mientras se marchaba, ya lo había notado antes mientras viajaban con Aang. Qué debajo de toda esa mugre y comportamiento salvaje, se encontraba una chica bonita y refinada. Que a pesar de su mal comportamiento (fingido), que irritaba más de la cuenta a Katara; como el elevar los pies en la mesa, meterse los dedos en la nariz y escupir; había otros comportamientos que lograban delatar su noble cuna, su manera de caminar con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada, su forma de tomar el té en pequeños sorbos procurando ensuciar lo menos posible la taza, el cómo sus bocados eran pequeños y la forma en que sus facciones permanecían lánguidas casi melancólicas, cuando se mostraba pensativa.

Ahora no le parecía tan disparatada la broma de Toph de que podían terminar juntos, él era un buen partido, ¿No?. Que suerte que él no fuera una persona normal y pudiera soportar por largo tiempo sus nada ortodoxas muestras de amor.

* * *

**Bien no tenía pensado hacer un Toko pero no puedo evitar, juntar a mis dos personajes favoritos :3 **


End file.
